


The curious tale of Rory Flanagan

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my headcanons for Rory Flanagan is that he's actually Klaine's biological kid, and this is one way it could happen.</p><p>THIS FIC IS PERMANENTLY ABANDONED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Hello, Doctor."

The Doctor turned around to see Mali, holding her infant son in one hand and a tote bag in the other. "What's the matter?"

"I can't do this anymore," said Mali. "Especially now that Blaine's here- I can't risk him. This may be fun for me, and fun for you, but it wouldn't be fun to raise Blaine here."

"True," said the Doctor. "So you're going home then?"

"Not home, no...I want to have a new start. Could you just pick a random place and time on Earth and drop me off?"

"No problem," he replied, and started moving around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers and dialing knobs. "Aha! Found a place and time," he finally said. "Westerville, Ohio, 1994. That okay by you?" 

"That's fine," replied Mali. She put down the tote bag and held onto the railing as the TARDIS lurched into motion, finally settling down.

The Doctor walked over from the console to the door and held it open for Mali. She gathered up the tote bag and walked out of the TARDIS. She stood there for a few seconds, savoring the fresh air, then turned around. "Goodbye, Doctor," she said in a tearful voice.

"Take care of yourself, Mali," he replied. "And little Blaine too. You know how to contact me if anything goes wrong." 

"I do," she said, and turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is sick, so he stays home. Kurt learned something interesting about Rory.

Growing up, Blaine's mom would tell him wonderful stories about an immortal man who changed his face when he was about to die, and how he would travel all of time and space and have adventures. When he started school, of course, he quickly learned not to tell these stories to anyone, as people would only laugh at them. 

When he came out, his mom was wonderful and supportive, but his stepfather's attitude wasn't the same. Eventually, his mom bought another house and moved into it with Blaine, and with a little persuasion, enrolled Blaine at McKinley, which had the advantages of 1) being cheaper than Dalton, and 2) allowing him to see Kurt every day.

Of course, being at the same school as Kurt had advantages in that they could do more things as a couple, like go on frequent dates, make out or do other stuff in the privacy of their homes, and now, have Kurt come over with meds and chicken soup on the 10th day in a row that Blaine had thrown up in the morning. 

The first few days, Blaine had thought it was a stomach bug. However, it didn't really seem like one- he was only throwing up once a day, and he wasn't running a fever. His mom and Kurt were worried, though, so he'd obligingly stayed home today. 

"Hey, Blaine," said Kurt. "How was your day?"

"Boring without you," replied Blaine, leaning over to kiss Kurt. "You?"

"Pretty much the same," said Kurt. "Although Rory and I got to talking about our mothers today. Did you know that he doesn't actually know who his biological parents are? He was just apparently dropped off by them on the Flanagan's doorstep one morning when he was a month old, and was raised by them. His parents only left a picture of him with a note on the back saying his name and birth date."

"I didn't know that," said Blaine. "Was he sad about it?"

"Not really," said Kurt. "He said that he knows his birth parents love him, and he also was never not treated like a Flanagan by his family."

Blaine smiled, and he and Kurt were silent for a few seconds. "So...wanna watch season 7 of Project Runway?" Kurt asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I post this on ff.net?


End file.
